jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic World Biosphere
The Jurassic World Biosphere is a building in Jurassic World: The Game, created to house prehistoric animals from the Cenozoic era. It doesn't appear in any other Jurassic World related media, as it was made specifically for this game. Overview The Biosphere is located on the southwest corner of Isla Nublar, between the Jurassic World Lagoon and the Trade Harbor. Before the inclusion of Cenozoic animals in the game, the Biosphere didn't exist as there was a large section of island jungle in its place. After December 7th 2016, the update added the Biosphere in the game and a week later, the first Cenozoic animal (the Woolly Mammoth) was released as a limited edition tournament Snow creature. Initially, the Biosphere appears as a large unfinished building under construction and clicking it will bring up a message (or the Cenozoic market after update 9). In order to use the Biosphere, the player needs to purchase, hatch and place at least one Cenozoic animal. The Biosphere functions the same way as the Jurassic World Lagoon for the aquatic animals. Design The Biosphere is the largest building in the game. It is colored white, is oval-shaped with a glass solar panel-like roof (most likely used to adjust the climate in the building, since many of the Cenozoic animals inhabiting it couldn't survive in the tropical climate of Isla Nublar). On top of the building there are two long white arches running across the roofs' sides. It has several gray pipes and support beams visible on the sides. The front side has a large blue door serving as both an entrance and an exit, as well as two white flag banners on both sides with the word 'Cenozoic' written in blue on them. Inside, the Biosphere is separated in three different biome enclosures, one for each type of Cenozoic animal- Snow, Savannah and Cavern. The Jurassic World and InGen logos are seen on several walls in the background. There are also an arena used in PVP and event battles. Originally only Cenozoic animals could be battled in it, but after update 10, regular Land animals could also be used and/or encountered in it during PVP battles. Updates First added on December 7th, 2016. The Woolly Mammoth was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature on December 15th, 2016. Seven new creatures were added on February 15th, 2017: Indricotherium, Andrewsarchus, Elasmotherium, Entelodon, Smilodon, Sarkastodon and Phorusrhacos. There is also a live battle arena for the Cenozoic beasts. Five new Cenozoic creatures were added on April 19th, 2017: Megatherium, Eremotherium, Amphicyon, Marsupial Lion and Megaloceros. Cenozoic vs Land live arena has been added as well. Doedicurus was added on June 7th, 2017. Archaeotherium was added on August 2nd, 2017. Two new animals were added on October 26, 2017: Deinotherium and Synthetoceras. Glyptodon and Hyaenodon were added on November 21st, 2017. Titanoboa was added as a tournament creature on November 24th, 2017. Gastornis was added as a tournament creature on December 22th, 2017. Thylacosmilus was added on January 12th, 2018. Brontotherium was added on February 9th, 2018. Uintatherium and Diprotodon were added on February 24th, 2018. Kelenken was added on March 20th, 2018. Megistotherium was added on April 2nd, 2018. Arctodus was added on June 29th, 2018. Urtinotherium was added on August 24, 2018. Gigantophis was added on March 1, 2019. Panochthus was added as a legendary cavern creature. Mastodon was added as a tournament snow creature. Eucladoceros was added as a super rare snow creature. Gallery 15590565 118136912013946 7412783813765050952 n.jpg 16640555 1874249922817856 8582252245598513391 n.jpg 16996528 10208057672590592 3920727515887448285 n.jpg 16649069 1435423959814854 694365024033823828 n.jpg 95832-9384782901-.png 16681486 10209741303703818 7370650154404355958 n.jpg 10terror.png Sarkabase.png Eremotherium-10.jpg Megaloceros-10.jpg Megatherium-10.jpg Marsupial-lion-10.jpg Amphicyon-10.jpg DoedicurusJWTG LV1-10.jpg 20479887 326055061174788 8991716987792657776 n.jpg 22894094 873002986203827 3315511341850162984 n.jpg 22814249 888934044608661 7074909687672396156 n.jpg 23843459_1574327345979576_4064951092478731941_n.jpg Screenshot 2018-12-07 at 5.06.16 PM.png 23915759 798726666967058 1356025030828021757 n.jpg 25659409_1537162513034429_435548251688670170_n.jpg 26196189 766439720208334 6002670218662269109 n.jpg Screenshot 2018-02-09 at 3.01.06 PM.png Screenshot 2018-02-23 at 9.08.24 PM.png Screenshot 2018-02-23 at 9.15.26 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-03 at 9.33.20 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-03 at 9.27.53 PM.png Screenshot 2018-07-04 at 4.20.31 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-26 at 2.49.53 PM.png Screenshot 2019-03-04 at 3.01.25 PM.png Screenshot 2019-04-27 at 5.09.00 PM.png Screenshot 2019-07-08 at 1.59.37 PM.png Screenshot_20191102-004833.png Trivia *The Dodo also appears in the Biosphere, but instead of an adoptable and playable animal it is a food source for some of the other creatures. *The Biosphere in Jurassic World: The Game is used to basically function as the game' s equivalent of the Glacier Park from Jurassic Park: Builder- an enclosure and battle arena for various extinct Cenozoic animals. Category:Jurassic World: The Game